Girl Troubles & Red Ribbons
by Lucky.Unlucky.13
Summary: It's right around Valentines Day, and the girls at the Dragon Castle are upset that the boys haven't seemed to notice. What better than girl talk and dress-up? I know it's not Valentines Day right now, but you know what? I don't care! Rating may waver.
1. Introduction

**Lucky** :: Wow, hey, it's a DK fic! Hip hip. . .  
><strong>Nyx<strong> :: HOORAY! *_Confetti_*  
><strong>Isabel<strong> :: Nyxie, do me a favor and shut up.  
><strong>Nyx<strong> :: UWAH CE-CE-CHAN ISSA'S BEING MEAN TO ME!  
><strong>Lucky<strong> :: Shush, you two! Anyhow, I do not own DK or any of it's characters - I only own Nyxie and Issa 3 oh and Issa's brother.  
><strong>Hireiko<strong> :: You called?  
><strong>Isabel<strong> :: No. Now go away.

* * *

><p>NOTE :: This fanfic uses characters from two of my other (Currently un-posted) fics - Nyx Rhiannon from '<em>Running out of Time<em>', a Saabel/Oc fic, and Isabel AKA Issa from '_Dragon Knights - Moonstone_', a Gil/Oc fic. This takes place after most events of both fics (Though as of now I'm not sure what those are). Other pairings include Rath/Cesia, Rune/Tintlet, Thatz/Kitchel, and possibly Lyk/Ras and Cer/Ruw.

AND ANOTHER NOTE :: This is considering that all characters are alive, Ras and Lyk are the dragon rulers (although they aren't in RooT or DKM), and nobody is married or engaged. Well, no, Lykouleon and Raseleane are married, and Ruwalk and Cernozura are either married or engaged - I haven't decided yet, but I will soon.

* * *

><p>Here are bios for Issa and Nyx, since their respective fics aren't actually posted yet.<p>

* * *

><p>Name :: Isabel<br>Nickname :: Issa  
>Age :: NA, but appears to be about 17-18 years old. Like most dragon tribe members, she doesn't age.  
>Hair :: Floor-length (literally) Black-violet (like a raven's wing).<br>Eyes :: Moon-colored (Pale silvery-white/blue) She used to be blind, but got her sight back.  
>Race :: DragonAngel  
>Overview :: Issa has a crush on Gil. She has an older brother - Hireiko, an angel prince. She is an extremely good artist. She tends to be a bit more depressed, and more embarassed than some of the other girls about her body. She has powers, but I haven't really decided what they are.<p>

* * *

><p>Name :: Nyx Rhiannon<br>Age :: N/A, but appears about 16-17 years old. Doesn't age.  
>Race :: Fairy (Elf, whatever...)<br>Hair :: Ankle-length, billowy, straight until ends. Pastel-rose-pink color, no bangs.  
>Eyes :: Sapphire-blue.<br>Other :: Nyx had a pair of silvery wings on her back, not unlike those that Lim Kāna has. However, Nyx's wings are larger and longer, and are a silvery color with faint rainbow swirls.  
>Overview :: Nyx is cheerful and sometime childish, and usually has a 'cute' personality. She can be serious, but in a mellow way. She has a lot of energy, and loves to play games and dance. She's a little naive, but that doesn't bother her.<p>

* * *

><p>This is my first Dragon Knights fic, so I'm kind of nervous about it. Please enjoy - I'm trying to make it good!<p>

And without further ado - here is

**Girl Troubles And Red Ribbons**!


	2. Troubled

**Lucky** :: Hey y'all, here's chapter one! AAAAAAH! Let me know what you think, please!  
><strong>Rune<strong> :: Okay Lucky. Everybody here in Draqueen thinks you are absolutely insane.  
><strong>Lucky<strong> :: *_Beams_* Why, thank you so much!  
><strong>Others<strong> :: *_Trip_* Um. . .  
><strong>Nyx<strong> :: Hey hey hey! *_Appears_* Lucky doesn't own Dragon Knights or any of the characters in it! She only owns me and Issa and Hireiko, who may appear sometime. And by the way, I'm not usually this hyper.  
><strong>Lucky<strong> :: And that's a good thing. Well, let's go!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter One - Troubled<span>**_

* * *

><p>"Cesia... Cesia, are you alright?" The dark-haired fortuneteller looked up at her blue-eyed friend with a sigh and shook her head, fiddling with her clothes. The red and black blouse and bubble skirt was wonderful, but she couldn't even appreciate it at the moment. The pinkette crossed her arms, multicolored wings fluttering behind her and drawing the attention away from her plain white eyelet dress "Well then, what's wrong?"<p>

The yokai sighed ". . . Boys."

"You too?" Both girls glanced over at another girl with raven-black hair who was sitting in the windowsill, feathered wings half-folded and a sketchbook in her hands. Her unbuttoned black vest blew in a slight breeze, along with the skirt of her silver-violet knee-length dress "Sheesh - It's springtime, and Valentines Day is tomorrow, but there's no love in the air. All there is is melancholy. It's depressing."

Another pinkette- this one with the same color eyes and shorter hair- poked her head in the door. The black-haired girl turned away, determined not to look at her friend. The short shorts were alright, but the top was too close to a bra - possibly less - and the fact that her friend was quite busty didn't help.

"Issa? Cesia? Nyxie?"

The first pinkette sighed "Kitchel, I really wish you would stop calling me that." The former thief shrugged, pulling up a chair and reclining back in it "So, what're you all talking about?"

"Boy problems." The black-haired girl - Isabel - answered with a shrug, silvery eyes faintly distressed as she turned back to her artwork. Kitchel noted the indigo-violet colored pencil she was using with a slight smirk.

Another girl appeared in the room, billowing blond hair flowing everywhere around her. Her big green eyes, made bigger and greener by the flowing summer dress she wore of the exact same color, locked on Kitchel with slight amusement "And you're joining the pity-party?"

"Yeah."

Isabel looked over "You as well, Tintlet?"

"M-hm." The fairy took the last chair, pulling it over near Nyx and playing with her cotton-candy soft locks "It's just trouble."

"Sounds like you all need some help, no?" All five girls looked over at the newest visitor, whose soft blue eyes were sparkling merrily.

"L-Lady Raseleane!"

The Dragon Queen smiled, waving delicately "It sounds like you have some deep things to work out, correct?"

"You got that right, Sele-onee-chan." Isabel said softly, sighing and putting her drawing book away. Kitchel and Cesia rolled their eyes in the same way, Tintlet giggled, and Nyx laughed outright.

Raseleane smiled mischievously "Well. . . I've been holding off, but I think we are in need of a girls-only pre-Valentines party and sleepover. What do you say today and tonight in my rooms, girls? I can ensure we're alone, and perhaps coax Cernozura in as well. You in?"

Kitchel answered for everyone "HELL YEAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky<strong> :: So how was it?  
><strong>Issa<strong> :: Strange.  
><strong>Lucky<strong> :: Whatever. Please RNR - I will be very very grateful!


	3. Preoccupied

**Lucky** :: Woohoo, next chapter! Alright yeah!  
><strong>Thatz<strong> :: ABOUT TIME WE APPEARED! WHY WEREN'T ANY OF US IN THE FIRST CHAPTER? LUCKYYYYYYYY. . .  
><strong>Rune<strong> :: *_Whacks Thatz with a mallet_* Stop complaining.  
><strong>Gil<strong> :: Lucky probably had her reasons.  
><strong>Lucky<strong> :: *_Glomps Gil_* GIL! 3  
><strong>Gil<strong> :: *_Being glomped_* . . . Hi, Lucky.  
><strong>Lucky<strong> :: HI! *_Moves back to desk that randomly appears_* Anyways. . . Gil is sort of right. I had reasons. I just don't know what they were.  
><strong>Cesia<strong> :: And Lucky, we don't get to be in this chapter? None of us girls?  
><strong>Lucky<strong> :: Yeah, sorry. Don't worry - there are some boys and some girls in the next chapter!  
><strong>Saabel<strong> :: *_Sarcastic_* I can't wait.  
><strong>Nyx<strong> :: LUCKY DOESN'T OWN DK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SHE ONLY OWNS ME AND ISSA-CHI!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two - Preoccupied<strong>_

* * *

><p>A loud crash echoed through the castle as Alfeegi promptly dropped the phone he was holding. "Wait- WHAT? Lady, do you know how much you're asking of us? When we already have tight schedules?"<p>

"Yes I know, and I'm asking you anyways because you know how hard it is for the girls. It's only for the day- I promise. Besides, if your Reema was upset, wouldn't you want her to be able to feel better?" Alfeegi blushed at the mention of his girlfriend, the adorable Reema. Although her guardian (or brother... or father?) rather scared him, he adored the little death fairy.

The irritable Officer sighed "Alright. I will do what I can, Lady. Only the Knights?"

"Rath, Thatz, Rune, Gil, and Saabel. Yes."

He nodded, though he knew she couldn't see him "Alright Lady. I will enlist the help of the other officers." The call ended and he slumped against the wall.

"Alfeegi? What's the matter now?" Ruwalk leaned against the opposite wall and gazed worriedly at his friend. The White Officer sighed "Lady Raseleane wants me to keep the boys occupied all day and away from the girls wing."

Ruwalk grinned "Ah, Valentines Day approaching." His companion nodded with an exasperated sigh "At least Lady isn't having us waste our budget on decorating this year."

"True, though this task is possibly harder to deal with."

Alfeegi groaned "How are we going to manage this?"

"Manage what?" Both officers glanced, faintly panicked, at the dark-haired boy standing between them. Rath's red eyes narrowed suspiciously "Are you trying to make me dress up or something? And take me to another freaking dance?"

"Nope." Lykouleon smiled serenely, appearing randomly on the scene "The dance isn't till tomorrow. Rath, don't tell me you're STILL unsure as to your own heart."

The boy blushed "I-I'm not-"

"Yeah right, Rath. You're an open book - everything is written ALL OVER YOUR FACE." A green-haired thief teased, punching his friend in the shoulder. Rath groaned "Well, you're not perfect either, Thatz! Staring at you-know-what every chance you ge-"

Rune slapped a hand over the Light Knight's mouth "Rath, don't say such things in front of the lord!" He bowed profusely "I apologize for my companions, Lord Lykouleon! I swear it's a mistake - wrong place, wrong time!"

A low chuckle followed him "Work on the excuses, Rune. We all know you do the same as him."

Saabel punched Gil in the shoulder "Sir Rune is not so lewd as that!"

"And how would you know, Saabel?" Rath grinned cheekily. Gil, seeming to think he was the only sane one there, turned to Lykouleon and bowed "I'm sorry about this, milord. It seems we all have become. . . preoccupied. . . during these days."

The Dragon Lord chuckled "Ah, young love, how sweet." He winked "So. . . gotten any gifts for those sweethearts of yours?"

All five blushed a range from light pink to strawberry red, and stammered a mix of comments and excuses and denial. Ruwalk laughed, ignoring Alfeegi's terrified look.

"Well then, it looks like there is some work that needs to be done."

Rath glanced at him suspiciously "And how would you know, Ruwalk?"

"Well, Rath," The Yellow Officer chuckled "I didn't get a wife for nothing. And even if I couldn't help, I'm sure Lykouleon, or perhaps Kai-Stern, could."

Thatz pumped his fist in the air "Well, count me in!"

Rune muttered something under his breath, flushing bright pink. Saabel glanced at his companions before nodding a short affirmative. Rath shrugged "If we get to get Kai-Stern's help, sure."

All eyes landed on Gil, who twitched in embarrassment. ". . . Do I have to?"

"YES." Four voices told him. He sighed and shrugged ". . . Fine."

Lykouleon grinned, enjoying the nervous expressions on the faces of the knights, and the look of horror that Alfeegi was currently wearing "Well then. . . I think we have some work ahead of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky<strong> :: And there's chapter two! Hold onto your hats, because Chapter three is next!  
><strong>Isabel<strong> :: *_Reading Ch. 3_* REALLY, LUCKY? YOU HAVE TO EMBARRASS ME? WHY ME?  
><strong>Lucky<strong> :: I just feel like it. *_Winks_* Anyhow, RNR all you awesome readers!


	4. DressUp, Dress Issues, And A Close Call

**Lucky** :: Yay! Another chapter! I'm on a ROLL, people! *_Confetti_*  
><strong>Isabel<strong> :: This is the chapter where I get embarrassed. Just GREEEEEAT.  
><strong>Cesia<strong> :: Lucky, you'd better watch out.  
><strong>Kitchel<strong> :: Yeah! Issa is probably gonna kill you! *_Smiles brightly_*  
><strong>Thatz<strong> :: *_Sweatdrops_* Kitchel, you are a strange strange girl.  
><strong>Kitchel<strong> :: Why thank you!  
><strong>Lykouleon<strong> :: Everybody reading, please be informed that Lucky does not own Dragon Knights or any of the characters. She only owns Isabel and Nyx. Have a good day!  
><strong>Everybody Else<strong> :: *_SWEATDROP_*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three - Dress-Up, Dress Issues, And A Close Call<strong>_

* * *

><p>A small yelp escaped Isabel as Nyx tugged a brush through her floor-length hair "Ouch! Nyx, could you be gentler? You're forgetting that my hair isn't always easy to brush, like yours is! Aah- please, at least use conditioner!"<p>

"You're washing later, Issa." Cesia commented from where she and Kitchel were playing around with Tintlet's flowing locks "Are you really that desperate to be clean?"

Isabel shook her head "No, but when my hair gets tangled, it helps to have conditioner or some sort of detangeler because otherwise it hurts like - - Ow!" Nyx gave the brush a particularly hard tug, and her friend winced dramatically.

"Here's some spray-in detangeler, Issa." Raseleane placed a spray-bottle on her lap, and she took it gratefully and handed it to Nyx, who lost no time in squirting every inch of her friend's hair.

"Ooh, sorry if I tug on your wings." Isabel smiled "Don't worry - I'll be fine."

"Cesia's turn!" Kitchel sang as Cesia took Tintlet's spot and the latter - her hair piled on her head in a mass of blonde waves - immediately began braiding the deep purple locks. Cesia yelped, and Nyx tossed her the detangeler with a laugh "Use this, Ce-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

Isabel was finally released from the hands of her friend, her hair pulled back with a very intricate, exotic ornament, and she and Raseleane immediately forced Nyx into the chair. "High pigtails!" The Angel immediately cried, taking the brush.

"Ooh - so cute!" Raseleane squealed, taking another brush from who-knows-where and starting on Nyx's left side.

Kitchel paused to consider "I'd suggest you add BIG bows! With little gems on them!" She was promptly forced into a seat as Tintlet and Cesia began fiddling with her shorter hair (it had grown to about the bottom of her shoulderblades, but was still short). "Hey - I'm fine!"

"No you're not, Kitchel. You need to be decorated too!" Tintlet giggled "Oh, how about a french braid?"

"No no no - I already did that on Issa!" Nyx complained, turning to look only to have her head pulled back by said girl with a gentle tug "Is-sa! Don't do that - it hurt!"

Isabel laughed "Deal with it, Nyxie! And as for Kitchel - Maybe two french braids instead of one? Tied together in the back? You could add ribbons."

A loud clap resounded "Perfect!" Tintlet cried, attacking her friend's hair in glee. All the other girls took a moment to sweatdrop and wonder how they hadn't noticed this side of the princess before. It seemed rather. . . noticeable.

Isabel, finished with her pigtail, turned to pull her black dress back over her head. All five girls had changed into just their slips, but she wanted to hurry back to her room and get her medicine and sketchpad. She had taken to taking antidepressants at times like this. Unfortunately, with her hair all done up, the narrow neckline of the dress wouldn't fit over her head.

"Go get another one from your room!" Kitchel called. Isabel flushed pink "But what if I run into someone?"

The thief brushed it off "So what? At least you're not naked! Just go, silly!" Isabel rolled her eyes and hurried out of the room. The twisting hallways seemed confusing for a moment, and then she reoriented herself and steered her mind down the right hallway.

And bumped right into someone.

"Eh? Issa? What the. . . what're you wearing?"

Isabel flushed pink, glancing up at Thatz's curious face "Lady Raseleane is playing dress-up on us, but my dress won't go back over my head with this," She gestured to her hair "so I have to go back to my room and get a different one." She laughed, slightly mortified "I'm just glad it was you I ran into, not. . . "

"Thatz? Who're you talking to?" Both knights froze, casting wary eyes in the direction Gil's voice came from. Thatz winked at Isabel "Fly into your room through the window. I'll make sure it's open. Hurry!" He darted away, and Isabel slipped through the window just in time.

Rune and Gil walked down the hall "Where'd that thief get to?" The fire knight asked conversationally "He was just down here. . . "

"Sorry!" Thatz darted back "One of the doors was being stubborn, so the maid asked me to help. It's no biggy."

He expertly steered the two others away, and Isabel breathed a sigh of relief as she scrambled through her dresses, looking for one that would fit over her awkward hairdo. Her hands fell upon a mass of violet, grey, and black fabric, and she grimaced inwardly.

"This dress? Well. . . it would fit." It was a dress that Kitchel and Cesia had sewn for her. The back was dangerously low (to allow for her wings, they said) and the sleeves were detached from the actual bodice, making it essentially a sleeveless dress. It poofed out in a way she rather liked, but the skirt was so short. . . Well, that could be remedied by simply letting out the top layer of violet satin. Which she did, slipping the dress on and adjusting it. She shuddered - afraid to be seen randomly wearing something so revealing - and grabbed her sketchbook and meds and left.

Twice she had to slip down a side-hall to avoid Gil, Rath, and Rune as they wandered through the halls for some unknown reason, talking under their breaths to each other. Once she almost ran into Saabel and Thatz, but ducked through a window before they noticed her. Finally, she made it back to Raseleane's quarters.

"Issa, where've you been?" Kitchel, stark-naked, was standing in the middle of the room as the Dragon Queen flitted around her, taking measurements. Cesia was just pulling her dress back over her head, and Tintlet was trying to get hers off. Isabel shrugged "Getting my sketchbook, for one, my meds, for another, and a dress that will go over my head."

"Are you okay?" Cesia walked over "You're actually wearing that dress. And you look a little flushed."

Isabel blushed darker at that "Well. . . Gil almost saw me." All five girls squealed. "In my slip." An even louder round of squeals echoed through the room. Isabel laughed.

"Thankfully, Thatz helped me get out of the way in time." Kitchel glanced over at her with an eyebrow raised, and the Angel laughed again "No, I'm not stealin' your man, Kitchel. He's my big brother - my Nii-san, remember?" The thief nodded, and let Raseleane continue wrapping a tape measure around her waist, then bust. Nyx giggled cutely "Aw. . . Don't worry, Issa! Only one day to go!"

"I know." Her face darkened for a moment "That's what's worrying me."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky<strong> :: Well, there's Chapter 3! Lalalalala!  
><strong>Thatz<strong> :: The next chapter is following the same time and occasion, but following us boys. Right?  
><strong>Lucky<strong> :: Right! I haven't written it yet, but right!  
><strong>Isabel<strong> :: Please RNR.  
><strong>Lucky<strong> :: Thank you!


	5. Conflictions

**Lucky** :: Hey guys, another update! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while. . . Actually, this is just me fixing this chapter because I saw a few errors. . .  
><strong>Cesia<strong> :: Yup.  
><strong>Raseleane<strong> :: Lucky, a few errors aren't a big problem.  
><strong>Lucky<strong> :: Yes they are!  
><strong>Saabel<strong> :: Hey - I agree with you! Errors must be fixed!  
><strong>Lucky<strong> :: Yay - agreement! *_Hugs Saabel_*  
><strong>Nyx<strong> :: HEY!  
><strong>Lucky<strong> :: Sorry - oh yeah, and I do NOT own Dragon Knights or any of the characters - Ohkami-sensei does! I only own Isabel, Nyx, and Hireiko (who still hasn't appeared. . .)  
><strong>Hireiko<strong> :: Say WHAAAAAT? Why am I not here yet?  
><strong>Isabel<strong> :: HIREIKO-NII! *_Glomps_*  
><strong>Gil<strong> :: *_Sweatdrop_*

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 4 ~+~ CONFLICTIONS<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ugh. . . I don't know what to do for Kitchel." Thatz groaned, lacing his fingers behind his head and glancing over at Gil and Rune with a sigh "I'm so lost. . . Hey, Rune. You got any ideas?"<p>

The blonde knight shook his head "Not a clue. I haven't done this sort of thing before either, Thatz."

"Really? You haven't?" A heavy rock fell onto the former thief's head before he could elaborate. Gil watched warily. _Sheesh - Rune's on a hair trigger today. That was what - the 14th time this morning?_

Thatz groaned, extracting himself from the boulder. "Jeezus Rune, why d'ya have to do that every time?" He rolled his shoulder, wincing. "I'm gonna become a cripple because of my best friend! Now what're all the ol' homies in the streets gonna think?"

"Well, Thatz. . ." Gil grinned slightly, "They would probably welcome you and say 'about time you got off of your high seat and back down to earth!', wouldn't they?"

Thatz groaned again, seeing truth in his -slightly- more sane friend's words. He sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, you're right. But that STILL doesn't help me figure out what to get for Kitchel!" He glanced at his friends, "Maybe you guys aren't helping much. I think I'll run ahead."

"Hey-" Thatz dashed down the corridor and turned a corner, then another corner - and ran right into a small someone. He glanced down, recognizing the black hair.

"Eh? Issa? What the. . ." His eyebrow crept upwards as he noticed the fact that she was wearing nothing but her slip. He would expect it of Cesia or Kitchel (OOh. . . now THERE'S a thought. . .) But Isabel tended to be a bit more conservative in her dressing. "What're you wearing?"

The petite angel flushed a light shade of pink as she looked up at him. "Lady Raseleane is playing dress-up on us, but my dress won't go back over my head with this," She gestured to her hair, which Thatz noticed was piled in a rather neat, yet slightly strange design and held back with a large hair ornament "so I have to go back to my room and get a different one." She laughed slightly, still seeming embarrassed "I'm just glad it was you I ran into, not. . ."

"Thatz? Who're you talking to?" Isabel jumped and looked in the direction Gil's voice had come from. Inside his head, Thatz started cursing. _Damn - they're almost here! I got no time to think! And - wait. . . Gil's voice makes Issa jump in fright. . . Glad it wasn't. . . OHHHHH. . . I get it!_ He winked at the dark-haired girl that was like a sister to him. "Fly into your room through the window. I'll make sure it's open. Hurry!" Isabel glanced around frightenedly for a window, while Thatz dashed a short ways down the hall and opened the door to her room. Lucky for him, it had been unlocked. He hurried over, swinging the window wide open. As he did so, he noticed a small bottle on the sill.

"What're. . ." He picked it up, reading the label, "Why's she got a bottle of antidepressants here?" He realized he was taking too long and darted out, leaving the bottle on the windowsill as he hurriedly closed the door. The ex-thief ran back down the halls just as he heard Gil saying, "He was just down here. . . "

"Sorry!" Thatz grinned easily as he spun his new yarn, "One of the doors was being stubborn, so the maid asked me to help. It's no biggy." He grabbed Rune's arm and started walking away from the girl's corridor. "So, did I miss any good ideas? Any pretty ladies? Any SNACKS?"

Rune rolled his eyes as he glanced over at Gil, who just chuckled, "Nope."

Thatz groaned and, spotting Saabel just down the hall, let go of the fairy and ran off. "Well, maybe mister Saabel will have some better ideas than you two!"

Gil glanced at Rune, who sighed, "This is hopeless. We're not going to get anywhere. I have no idea what to do, and neither does anybody else!"

"Well. . . " The fire knight mused for a moment, "At least you're not Rath." Rune grimaced sympathetically. Lykouleon had decided to take each young male out separately to get gifts, and Rath - poor Rath - was first. Thatz had laughed himself silly at Rath's screaming face, while Gil and Rune both wondered how none of the girls heard the racket and came running. Although really, they didn't know where any of the girls were PERIOD.

Meanwhile, Thatz and Saabel were off on an entirely different tangent. "So, what food would you expect there to be?" The fairy asked, having never celebrated valentines day before. Thatz grinned, remembering the past years, "Well, there's regular food, along with an amazing assortment of chocolates and pastries and sweets, all colored pink and red and white. It's a little creepy, but it's SOOOO delicious!"

"Si- - Rune said that last year you ate one of the cakes all by yourself."

Thatz grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I did. It wasn't even my favorite, though. Rath dared me to eat it, and you know me!"

Saabel laughed, "Yeah, you never back down from a dare."

And MEANWHILE. . .

"My Lady!" Alfeegi yelled into the phone. "How do you expect us to do all this decorating?"

"It's not a lot of decorating, Alfeegi." Raseleane's kind voice echoed through the receiver, "It's setting up for a dance."

The white officer groaned. "You know Rath will hate this. . ."

"Yes!" Okay, her voice was a little too cheerful at that. Alfeegi sighed and hung up before letting out a scream. Ruwalk laughed. "Well, we'd better get working! Gotta work hard to get past all these conflictions!"

A dangerous look sparked in the white officer's eyes. "Don't tell me. . . you're actually ENJOYING THIS!?" And thus Ruwalk was forced to run screaming from an enraged Alfeegi, resulting in them both barreling into Rath and Lykouleon as they returned. OUCH.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky<strong> :: Yay, it's up!  
><strong>Kitchel<strong> :: Did you like it?  
><strong>Rath<strong> :: . . . What did I buy?  
><strong>Lucky<strong> :: Don't worry - you'll find out soon! Please _**R&R**_!


	6. Bubblegum Days

**Lucky ::** I've finally written another chapter! My goodness, I'm so sorry about the wait! To the two watchers of this story - THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so grateful! And to the one review that I received - I cannot express how happy you made me! I was ready to jump up and down in my seat when I saw that my story had been reviewed! I was so happy!  
><strong>Isabel ::<strong> As are we.  
><strong>Rath ::<strong> *_grumbling_* Says you! I still don't even know what I bought on that terror trip, and I haven't gotten to kill a single demon!  
><strong>Thatz ::<strong> Don't worry, Dude! Chapter six will be yours!  
><strong>Kitchel ::<strong> Meanwhile, Chapter 5 is MINE!  
><strong>Hireiko ::<strong> Luuuuuucky. . . why haven't I appeared yeeeet?  
><strong>Isabel ::<strong> Shaddup, brother. You'll appear in Chapter six as well.  
><strong>Nyx ::<strong> Meanwhile, I haven't gotten to do anything.  
><strong>Saabel ::<strong> Same. . .  
><strong>Tintlet ::<strong> Lucky does not own Dragon Knights or any of its characters. We are all owned by Mineko Ohkami. Lucky owns Isabel, Hireiko, and Nyxie.  
><strong>Nyx ::<strong> *_flails_* NOT YOU TOO!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 5 ~+~ BUBBLEGUM DAYS<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kitchel watched Isabel hurry out of the room, smiling slightly. That girl needed to relax a bit - she was always so worried about things. <em>Maybe playing around with the wonders of being female for Valentines Day would do her good<em>, the fuschia-haired girl mused. _She certainly could do with some letting loose - or maybe it was just an angel thing, to be a bit uptight and serious_. She wouldn't know - Kitchel was human, of course, and damn proud of it!

"There - you're all done!"

"FINALLY!" She jumped up from the chair she had been forced into, twirling her head around. The feel of two braids pulled tight against the sides of her head was a new sensation to her, but surprisingly fun. It made her feel so. . . regal. Like she was wearing a crown! Kitchel loved crowns - especially valuable gold ones. That she could sell. For lots and lots of moolah!

Raseleane looked at the door, tapping her fingers together thoughtfully. "We should wait for Issa to start designing dresses and makeup. . . alright, you four, slips off! I need to take your measurements!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Kitchel saw Tintlet turn pink and Nyx turn pinker. The two fairies both appeared rather reluctant to undress in the company of others. Well, she would just have to help them with that.

"Mmkay!" She pulled her own slip over her shoulders, tossing it off to the side and stretching. A grin was shot at the two hesitants as Cesia copied her. "C'mon, we're all girls in here! It'll be nothing new!"

Nyx sighed and prodded Tintlet. "Fine, fine. Just don't start laughing at my extraordinarily flat chest."

"Why would I ever do THAT, Nyxie?"

"And stop calling me that!"

Kitchel just grinned, lacing her fingers behind her head in a casual manner. It was true that stuff sure got weird right around now, and shit always went down, but she loved spending time with the Dragon Tribe no matter what. Sure, life as a thief had been full of thrills, spills, and backstabbing fun, but every day here was twice as hectic as that, and with much funnier people. _Not to mention much RICHER people as well_, she laughed to herself.

"Cesia, darling, you first!" Raseleane pulled the purple-haired sorceress into the middle of the room, procuring a measuring tape and notepad from some unseen pocket and circling the girl like a shark. "Arms up!" First the tape went around the hips, then the slender waist, then the bust. Each time, the Dragon Queen smiled and jotted down a few numbers on her pad. "Stand straight!" Measuring from shoulder to shoulder, shoulder to wrist, collarbone to hips, hips to ankles - all over.

Cesia did an admirable job of standing still and composed - though Kitchel snickered upon seeing a slight pinkish tinge spread across her friend's cheeks. Cesia definitely knew how to flaunt her feminine wiles, but she did get embarrassed.

"Kitchel, come over! You're next!"

The fuschia-ette skipped over to Raseleane, raising her arms without having to be asked. "Measure away, my lady!"

It was right about then that Isabel returned, all poofy and violet. Kitchel opened her eyes wide at the sight of the dress - even SHE hadn't thought that the angel would ever wear it! However, she composed herself and grinned.

"Issa, where've you been?" She watched cheerily as the black-haired girl took in the sight of the room and quickly shut the door behind her. _Ooh, good idea._ Raseleane gestured for her to put down her arms and she did so happily - hey, she may not get embarrassed, but her arms did get sore!

"Getting my sketchbook, for one, my meds, for another, and a dress that will go over my head." Isabel replied with a half-shrug, her cheeks tinged pink. _Waaaait a moment - hey, she was shaking!_ Cesia, who was re-dressed, walked over.

"Are you okay? You're actually wearing that dress. And you look a little flushed." _On the mark, Cesia._ Kitchel cheered inwardly when she saw her embarrassed friend turning a darker shade of pink, and turned her head to hear the reply.

"Well. . . Gil almost saw me."

_WHAT? NO WAY!_ Kitchel couldn't suppress her squeal of excitement, which was mirrored by the rest of the room. _FINALLY this girl was getting the ideas!_

"In my slip."

Kitchel had to push her arms down to her sides - she had been moments away from pumping her fists in the air! _Oh, if ONLY the encounter HAD happened! Isabel NEEDED more fun and romance in her life!_

The angel laughed as well, the embarrassment seeming to wear off slightly. "Thankfully, Thatz helped me get out of the way in time." _Mmhmm._ Kitchel looked over with one eyebrow raised - _and what did HE do?_ Isabel caught the message and laughed. "No, I'm not stealin' your man, Kitchel. He's my big brother - remember?"

_Phew._

That was good. Kitchel let out a sigh as she lifted her arms again for Raseleane to re-measure her bust. She heard Nyx saying something, and Isabel replying, but didn't catch the words.

"Alright, Tintlet!" Taking the Dragon Queen's call as a que for dismissal, she flounced over and tugged on her slip again, sitting down with Cesia as they watched an embarrassed Tintlet disrobe and Nyx informing Isabel about the current activity.

"Hey, Kitchel," The pinkette turned her head slightly to glance at her companion, whose golden eyes were thoughtful, "What do you think. . . we do next?"

The thief grinned wide, showing white teeth. "Whaddya mean, what we do next?" Feeling Cesia's gaze on her, Kitchel relaxed and gazed up at the ceiling. "We dress up, we party, we eat candy, and we celebrate the Bubblegum Days!"

". . . the what?"

"Sorry, that's what I call this time of year."

". . . oh. Alright."

Kitchel laughed again, laying on her back with her hands behind her head. _Yup - these were indeed the days._ Sure, she was a little worried about how tomorrow would play out (_would she get any chocolates? Would her old frenemy man up and make a move?_) but hey - party time was party time!

And she was going to make it worth her while.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky ::<strong> Yay, that's all ready to go up!  
><strong>Kitchel ::<strong> That was so much fun!  
><strong>Lucky ::<strong> Uh-huh! [_You know, I just realized how much fun Kitchel is to write. . . at least for me, that is._]  
><strong>Isabel ::<strong> . . . Thank goodness I don't have to disrobe publicly. You're skipping me, right?  
><strong>Lucky ::<strong> Yeah. I'm getting a little tired of writing the same time slot - this is the third time I've written this time slot. GAH.  
><strong>Hireiko ::<strong> Everybody please _**R&R**_ so that I can appear soon!  
><strong>Lucky ::<strong> . . . Hireiko, you're not helping your case.  
><strong>Hireiko ::<strong> WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? \(*A*\)


End file.
